Socs and Greasers
by Dancingforever
Summary: Forbidden love, feuding gangs, this has all happened before.
1. Chapter 1

Socs and Greasers

The Socs and Greasers enmity was legendary. It was the Capulets and Montagues of my time. Everyone knows though, that if the Capulets and Montagues are there, there is a love story. Not just sap, but a tragic love story. This is mine.

My name is Diana, and I was a Soc. It was a fateful summer day in 1965. I was a cheerleader, and I was one of Cherry's best friends. I was told I looked like Elizabeth Taylor, who was a pretty big star at the time.

It all started when I was in the park, June 8th. Some of the guys I knew where there, as well. I was sitting on the swings when I noticed a dark-haired boy sitting on the playground. He seemed my age, and he looked my way. I could tell what he was. A greaser.

Greasers had always been our enemies, though I never really knew why. The guys called them "filth" and "scum". I smiled at the boy, just slightly, to let him know I saw him.

The boys from school, the guys I called friends walked up to him. Words were said and the boy grabbed a switch blade. His eyes were wild, with fear. The guys only chuckled. Johnson, the largest, grabbed him and pinned him to the ground. Bob, the most popular, was wearing heavy rings. I closed my eyes but I couldn't shut out the screams.

I opened my eyes a few minutes later, to see the boy's jacket. I walked over to it, and picked it up. My hands were automatically covered in blood. I looked around trying to find the boy. A small lump lay across the field. It groaned and moaned as if it were dying. I ran across the field, toward the boy.

The amount of blood surprised me. On his arms, on his face, everywhere. He shrunk away and I grabbed his hand.

"It's okay, your okay, its okay." I repeated over, over, and over.

"Johnny are you okay?" A boy screamed. I turned to see another boy running over. I turned back to this boy, Johnny, and let go off his hand. The boys were coming closer. I ran away and watched the scene from afar. As they helped Johnny, the younger boy and Johnny turned back to look at me. I looked into Johnny's wide brown eyes as he looked into my blue ones.

That was the first time I met Romeo.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I didn't see him the next day at school. I had recognized him from my grade, but never really talked to him, after all he _was_ a Greaser. I was walking down the hallways, with my friend Rachel, when I saw the boy who had helped the boy, Johnny.

"Do you know him, Rachel?" I said to my friend. She looked at me through her red cat eye glasses, and wrinkled her nose slightly.

"Him? The Greaser? I think his name is Ponyboy. He's Sodapop's brother." She said with a giggle, and a flip of her coiffed dirty blond curls. She loved Sodapop, but what girl didn't? I nodded, and looked at this Ponyboy. He looked straight at me with clear, dark blue eyes. He recognized me. He ran his hands through his light brown hair, and then quickly walked away.

"Ohh, what was that, did you see his eyes? I mean not that he's cute or anything, I mean he's a greaser but…" Rachel rambled on. I smiled, trying to ignore her rambling. I thought to Johnny, all covered in scars.

"Do you know his friend Johnny?" I cut her off. She looked back to me and squinted her hazel eyes.

"_Why?"_ She replied. I shrugged and brushed a dark curl out of my face.

"No reason, he's in our grade and I just was wondering if you knew him, he seems sweet." I whispered, thinking of his big, brown eyes. Chills ran up my spine. Rachel shrugged, and started talking about the popularity of fluffy blouses.

The next day, Ponyboy walked up to me.

"He's fine you know." He stated, looking at me directly. He seemed slightly gruff, but nice nevertheless. It was probably the fact I was a Soc. Or he was trying to act "Tuff".

"Good. I would like to see him." I said slightly gruff, to let him know I didn't appreciate his class discrimination. He crossed his arms over his shirt.

"Okay, I guess you can. He's coming back tomorrow." He said looking away.

"Fine."

"Fine."

And with that, my first conversation with a Greaser was over.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

**Not having the best weekend :/ so I'm writing another chapter or so. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Outsiders, or else Johnny and Dally wouldn't have died.**

I saw him the next day. It was worse than I imagined. Scars covered his face, which was frozen in fear. He looked to me once, his face filled in gratefulness. That was all. Maybe that's all I needed. After all, he _was a greaser_. It was almost mandatory to be enemies. Ponyboy had made that quite clear. Yet, something made me want to see Johnny. It was an urge, I couldn't help it.

So maybe, I did the right thing. Saving him wasn't mandatory. I could have turned the other way. What would that have made me? I sat on the lawn during lunch that day. Across the way, he stared at me. I stood up slowly. Took one, two, three steps across the lawn. I made my way to him. He looked up at me, his dark brown eyes were wide.

"Hello." I whispered. I sat beside him. It was the first time I had honestly spoken to him.

"Hi." He replied, running his hand through his thick dark hair.

"I-I'm Diana." I blushed. He nodded. A smile spread across his tanned face. It was beautiful.

"I'm Johnny." He said. He looked to me.

"Thank you." He said in a more serious tone. I looked him in the eye.

"You're welcome." I said with a smile.

"Johnny!" I heard a voice call. I looked to the voice to see Ponyboy walking over. He looked to me angrily then turned back to Johnny.

"Let's go down to the deli." He said, ignoring me. I sighed, with a roll of my eyes.

Johnny turned to me, "Sorry. Bye." He said with an apologetic smile. I shrugged.

Ponyboy walked up to me, "Happy, Soc?"

I frowned, "I could be better, Greaser." A look of confusion spread across his face. I folded my arms across my chest.

"I'm giving Greaser's a chance. Why do you want to take it away from me? I could be good for Johnny. I saved him, whether you like it or not." I said angrily.

"Well-"Pony started, but he couldn't finish. He walked away. I couldn't believe him. I NEEDED to know Johnny. More than he may realize. Because whether or not he liked it, this Soc was going to meet the Greasers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Happy 4th****! I'm updating every story today! Sorry I haven't written in a while.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own The Outsiders!**

"As everyone knows, 'Romeo and Juliet' is a play written by Shakespeare." My teacher drowned on, not paying attention to the class the slightest bit. I sat in my desk looking into the distance, not listening at all. I sighed and looked down, thinking of Johnny. It was…strange how I felt about him.

I mean…I've dated guys before and I've always felt feelings toward them. Yet, Johnny…I felt I couldn't bear to see him hurt (though I have), I wanted him to have the best, and I cared about him dearly. The guys I dated, it took much longer for those feelings to occur.

Tap, Tap. I felt a foot hitting my desk. I turned back to see the dark haired, handsome devil known as Bob. My heart fluttered nervously, thinking of his heavy rings, which he wore on a chain around his neck. We were friends, he dated Cherry. I couldn't even imagine why he would hurt Johnny.

"Lets hang out after English. 'Kay?" he said with a smile. I shrugged looking down, not trying to make eye contact. I sat in fear, as I nervously watched the clock. Wishing, for the first time, English would go slower. I did not want to talk to Bob, or the rest of the lot.

Despite my wishes, English still ended at 1:30. I tried to hurry out of the classroom, but I knew he was following. I walked into the hallway and he grabbed my arm.

"I-I-I'm meeting R-Rachel." I muttered. He raised his eyebrow, which used to make me laugh. It just sent a chill through my body now. He then started to walk with me.

"Where are we going? What are you doing?" I gasped.

He laughed, "Calm down, Diana. I'm going with you to see Rachel," He said with a smile, "unless you'd rather hang out with me. Alone" He said, going for my hand. I jerked back.

"What about Cherry?" I fired, backing up onto the wall.

"Cherry doesn't need to know." He said leaning in to kiss me. I put my arms up to block my face, but he grabbed them and I couldn't move. I looked fearfully around, then his lips met mine in a cruel smile. I tried to push him off, but he was too strong. I was petrified.

"Get off her, man." A guy called, shoving Bob away from me. I breathed a sigh of relief looking to my savior. He looked at me with dark blue eyes, filled with hatred for Bob. The guy punched Bob in the face, sending him to the ground. I looked at him who looked to me, "Run!" Ponyboy yelled. He grabbed my arm and we pelted from the school, running, running, running.

"Stop." Ponyboy said, when we ended up at THE park. We sat down on the swings, trying to catch our breath.

"Thank you. H-He wouldn't stop." I replied, eyes filled with tears. Ponyboy nodded, looking into the distance.

"I hate that guy." He muttered, shuffling his foot in the dirt.

"He seems so different now. Knowing what he did." I whispered.

"He's always been like that to us Greasers. Just the other day, he tried to cut me. 'Give me a haircut' he said." Ponyboy replied looking at the ground. I shuddered, a tear coming from eye. "Montagues and Capulets." I muttered. Ponyboy looked up at me and nodded. He smiled a soft smile.

"Your nice. For a Soc."

"Your nice too. For a Greaser." I said with a smile. Ponyboy stood up and started to walk off.

'Wait! Where are you going?" I called.

He looked back, "Come on, your going to meet the gang. Johnny hasn't shut up about you." He said with a teasing smirk. I stood up and nodded. I was accepted. I could finally know I would not be judged for being a Soc, but for who I_ truly_ was.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I'm adding another chapter! Haha, this is like the only story I have any ideas for! Thanks I got like 3 reviews in 10 minutes! **

I stood nervously with Ponyboy at the door of a shack of a home. I probably knew every single one of these boys, but I would never have dared to talk to them before. Ponyboy opened the door with a slam, which brought me back from my thoughts

"Soda! Darry! I'm home!" he yelled. A guy walked in, he wore a huge smile on his face, like he had just pulled a joke on someone and they didn't know it.

"Hey Pony. Who's your gal?" He said, nodding at me.

"This Diana, she's Johnny's." He said with a smile.

"Diana, this is Two-bit." Ponyboy said introducing me to the guy.

"Little Johnny, eh? He's sweet, didn't know he talked to Socs like you." He said with a casual shrug. I looked away, embarrassed about how obvious it was that I was a Soc.

Ponyboy took me into the living room where a group of Greasers sat around a little TV watching what looked like Mickey Mouse.

"Um, Guys this is Diana. Diana this is Sodapop, Dally, Steve, and…where's Darry?" He asked. The guys looked up and a dark haired, scary one looked up, "Think he's trying to get a job. Something like that." He said with a sip from a beer, and a wink my way.

"Where's Johnny?" I asked. The boy looked my way again.

"Oh, so your Johnnycake's girl?" he said, suddenly very intent on talking to me. I blushed and nodded.

"I guess." I stuttered out. The guy nodded and looked back to the television.

"Hey guys." A small voice muttered from the door.

I turned to meet a pair of dark brown eyes. He looked at me for a second, trying to collect that I was here.

"Diana." he said looking at me.

"Johnny." I replied, looking those glorious eyes.

He smiled just a little bit, "What are you doing with the guys?"

Ponyboy started in, "Bob had her against the wall, I punched him and we ran for it." He said puffing out his chest like a super hero.

"You punched 'em, Pony? Good for you." Steve from the Gas station said with a grin.

Ponyboy nodded at him, though it seemed he didn't like Steve that well.

I looked back to Johnny, "Wanna go talk somewhere?" I asked. He nodded, looking to all the guys who were all commenting on Pony boy's "Tuffness". We walked into a room where none of the guys were. He looked at me and I saw a tinge of fear in his eyes, "So you know Bob?" He asked.

I folded my arms across my chest, "Yes, horrible person if you ask me." I replied.

"I mean, after what he did to you." I whispered.

Johnny nodded, "I swear if he tries to hurt you, I'll kill him." he muttered. I looked up at him and he looked away.

"I-I mean, well, I don't want him to hurt someone I care for, Wait, I-I mean…" He stuttered, trying to recover himself. I giggled and leaned in to kiss him. He held my face as we kissed, kissing me purely and sweet. He pulled back slowly, with a brilliant smile across his face.

"Maybe we could hang out later? Next weekend?" I asked.

He nodded, "I'd like that. A lot." He said, taking my hand. My heart leaped with joy. Things were finally going to go right.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"You NEED to tell me about what happened today!" Rachel squealed with a large smile on her face. I sat on my bed as Rachel painted my toenails royal blue. I had left Ponyboy's house about an hour ago, and Rachel came over to stay the night.

"About what?" I said with a shrug, begging it wasn't about B-

"About how Bob tried to kiss you! Then you know, when that Ponyboy punched him right in the face! Did you know Bob got a black eye AND a broken nose? That Greaser sure can hit, bet he gets expelled." Rachel chatted.

"How was Bob?" Rachel asked. I raised my eyebrows, shocked by her question. How could she think I had kissed Bob on purpose? He was disgusting, a filthy Soc. Just as I used to be.

"Um…forceful." I muttered.

"Did that Greaser try and kiss you?" Rachel muttered.

"Ew, No!" I squealed with a laugh. Rachel smiled a great big smile, and put away the nail polish.

"Oh, I just heard you ran off together. Rumor, I suppose." I nodded looking out to my balcony. _What was that sound? _I thought, afraid of what it was. I blinked, realizing that there was no noise and I was being paranoid. "So…is it true? Did you run off together." Rachel enquired. I looked back to her, her blue-green eyes wide in curiosity behind her glasses.

"No. I-It's not true." I said, running a hand through my black, curly hair.

"Got it. I thought it was kinda far fetched, I mean your obviously not his type. He's a nasty little Greaser." Rachel replied. I nodded, not really caring about her little rant. I flipped on the television watching as my favorite show, "Bewitched", came on. Rachel squealed and sat on the floor to watch the show. I looked away, looking to the balcony, wondering what Bob was doing, if he hurt any of the Greasers. I closed my eyes and heard the screams of Johnny again. I jerked up, running to the balcony.

"What's wrong Di?" Rachel called out to me. I looked around, only seeing my mother's garden and a playground in the far off distance.

"Nothing…just…I-I needed some air." I muttered, walking back into the room. Rachel shrugged it off and looked back to the show.

"You know Diana, I wonder if Bob will break with Cherry. He seems to like you a lot." she questioned. I shrugged, looking away.

"I think there okay for now, Marcia was going with them to the drive-in tomorrow night. They seem fine to me." I muttered.

Rachel nodded, "Huh."

It was around 12 o' clock, Rachel was asleep, yet I lay awake. I knew she was a sound sleeper, nothing could wake her, so I stood up and went to the balcony, enjoying the breeze. I heard a rustle from the bushes and I gasped falling back.

"Diana. It's me." I heard. I peeked over the edge of the ledge and saw the familiar face of Johnny.

"Johnny!" I whisper-called. He grinned, his white teeth shining in the dark of the night. I looked to the left, where there was a ladder for fires. I grabbed the ladder and pushed it down, so he could climb up. Johnny climbed up the ladder till we were face to face. I grabbed him and kissed him passionately. He grinned at me and stepped onto the balcony.

"Johnny, what are you doing here?" I whispered in a giggle.

"To see you of course." He whispered back, kissing me again. I looked into his dark brown eyes, which sparkled with warmth. I wrapped my arms around his neck looking into those lovely eyes. I could say we just stood there for eternity, looking into each others eyes, but it only lasted mere seconds.

"Johnny…do you believe in love at first sight?" I finally said, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Yeah, I really didn't believe in that kind of love for a while, not till I saw you." He admitted, looking straight into my light blue eyes.

"I love you." I whispered. He took me close kissing my slowly.

"I love you too." He replied. We spent the rest of the night talking, my head in his lap as we sat on the balcony. The golden rays of sunrise started to peak when we had no words left to say.

"It's so beautiful." I whispered.

Johnny nodded, speechless.

We kissed one last time, in the middle of the golden sunrise, and he bid me goodbye.

"I love you, Johnny." I whispered. I kissed his cheek, and he smiled at me and climbed down the ladder and walked away, as I watched him until he was a black smidge. It was golden, perfect. But nothing gold can stay.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: The end is coming soon! I'm so sad :'(

Disclaimer: If I owned Outsiders, would I be doing fanfic on it? NO.

This was the day, everything fell apart. The day was rainy, cold, and wet. I sat outside, waiting for Rachel to pick me up. We were going to a little diner called "Sumburger" a place most Socs went after football games. She drove up, in her perfect '55 cherry red Thunderbird, her daddy had bought her. She smiled at me and patted the seat beside her.

As I sat in the seat, waiting for Rachel to start a silly, shallow conversation, like most girl Socs did. She simply turned on the radio, and an older Elvis song came on.

"So, want to go to the drive-in tonight?" she said, driving through the area. I looked up at the rainy clouds and wrinkled my nose.

"It's raining, not exactly drive-in weather." I muttered.

"Your boyfriends going." Rachel said playfully. MY eyes widened in shock. How did she know about Johnny?

"Well, he's going with Cherry. But still, we all know you're a couple." She teased, talking about Bob. I nodded, just going along with her idea of us as a couple. I guess if a guy publicly assaults you you're a "couple" in Rachel's eyes.

"Oh yeah, I guess we could go then. Maybe you can bring Matthew." I replied, with a shrug. Rachel's cheeks turned scarlet red at the mention of her crush. He was the shortest guy in school, but he had an attitude as crazy as Rachel's.

"U-uh, sure. I bet he'd like to come." Rachel muttered, running her hands through her curls. I raised my eyebrow, she didn't act like this when I spoke of him usually.

"I-I don't really him anymore, I kinda like someone else." She admitted, her cheeks scarlet.

"You don't like Matt?" I asked. We got out of the car and walked into the restaurant.

"Not really. He's been very flirty with Anna Gray lately. So, I kinda like um…uh…Sam." She muttered, very interested in the menu. A plump, older woman walked over to us. It was Debbie, the woman always worked hear, and she loved us kids.

"Hello Diana and Rachel, What would you like today?" She asked, chewing on a piece of gum.

"Um, Cookies and Cream milkshake and…the Sumburger." I said with a smile.

"Strawberry milkshake for me, and a Submarine sandwich. Hold the tomato. Oh, and I want a curly straw for my milkshake." Rachel told Debbie, in all seriousness. Debbie smiled and walked off.

"A curly straw? Really?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. She shrugged, and started doodling on a napkin.

"So, you talking to that Greaser lately the one who knows Soda?" She asked, with a smile.

"Ponyboy? No, guess not. He's a greaser after all." I lied, trying to act nonchalant.

"I saw a glint of disappointment in her eyes.

"Oh." she replied. Debbie handed us our milkshakes, complete with Rachel's curly straw.

"Um, WELL. So were heading to the drive-in tonight? What's playing?" I asked with a sip from my drink.

"Um, I don't know…I think one of those silly beach movies." She said with a shrug.

"Sounds good. We taken Paul?" I asked, talking about her car.

"Of course! Paul is my treasure!" She exclaimed, taking a bite from her sandwich.

"Oh, this is going to be fun!" She exclaimed, taking another sip from her curly straw.

"Pass me the popcorn." I asked Rachel, who held onto the popcorn like it was gold.

"It's empty." She said, hiding the popcorn, so I couldn't see the inside. She was a total popcorn-aholic. We were on our third box.

"Go get some more." she commanded, chomping away on the buttery yellow popcorn.

"Yeah, yeah." I muttered, scurrying up the hill, trying not to get my blue dress dirty.

"Well, look at the little missy we got 'ere. Lovely lil' Diana. Bob, ain't she you other lil' gal?" I heard the drunken voice of Johnson, Bob's friend. I turned around, stopping just in time to see the two of them sitting near the concession stand in the shadows, beers in their hands.

"Sure is. My gal. Lot easier than Cherry." Bob muttered, taking a swig of his beer.

"Come 'er hunny! Show Johnson why you're my gal." He called. I was frozen in fear, or I would have called for help. Johnson grabbed me with his brawny arms and thrusted me toward Bob. My senses awoke, and I tried to fight, struggling in Bob's arms. He chuckled at me and smiled a severe smirk.

"Feisty. So much funner, than no good Cherry." He muttered. I moved my head but Johnson snapped it toward Bob. Bob attacked my lips, and I tried to scream. It was so familiar. Bob kept kissing me, and kissing me, it was scary. Bob started to kiss my neck, and I could finally scream.

"Help! Help me!" I screamed. Bob looked up and smacked me hard across the face, sending me to the ground.

"Your little buddy ain't comin'. He ain't here." He smirked. Johnson laughed and kicked me hard. I grabbed my side, crying as hard as I could. It hurt, so so bad. I felt my side and tears stung in my eyes. Bob came near me, and kicked me in the face, jerking my head back.

"Get away from her!" I heard the familiar, husky voice. I opened my eyes and saw an older guy in a leather jacket taking a punch at Johnson, who was twice his size. It made Johnson stumble back, but he swung back. The guy, Dally, ducked and made a loud, shrill whistle.

A guy ran over, beer in his hand. His face shone in the light and I realized it was Two-bit, Ponyboy's friend. He attacked Bob, punching him in the broken nose. I closed my eyes, mostly because I couldn't see through the blood running down my face, but I still was afraid of violence.

Soon, the air was eerily still. My heart pulsed hard and I blinked my eyes, looking into the faces of Dally and Two-Bit. Dally had a concerned look in his eye, but as soon as I noticed it glazed over into the hard, scrutinizing gaze I recognized. I looked over in the shadow and saw two men, sitting in the corner, looking at the men in pure hatred.

"You okay, lil' missy?" Two-bit asked.

"Um, y-yeah." I muttered.

"She's fricking bleeding you idiot." Dally snapped. He looked at my face, touching my forehead. He cursed as I yelped in pain at the touch.

"Ugh, I think she's got a concussion. Broken nose. Guessing she hurt her side, by the way she's grabbing it." He muttered. They helped me up, and pulled me to Paul, the car.

Dally tapped the window and Rachel yelped seeing my bloody face.

"GO AWAY! Leave Diana alone, greasers!" She screamed jerking me into the car. They waved good-bye to me, and left me to Rachel.

"Ohmygosh, whatdidtheydotoyouareyouokay? Ohmygoshohmygosh-" Rachel screamed. I took a deep breath, finally getting back to life.

"Um…it wasn't them. Lets just go." I muttered. Rachel sighed and hugged me, though it hurt immensely. She drove me to our house, for the first time she was silent. When she got to the house she looked at me.

"Bye." she whispered. I nodded, and limped into the house.

"Diana? Did you have fun sweetie?" I heard my mom call.

"Yeah. I'm tired, I'm heading to bed." I called, I scurried up the stairs to my room. I looked in the mirror, and I started to cry. My black hair was matted down, my face was covered in bruises and blood. When I saw my stomach, my side was black and blue from Johnson's kick. I washed and got into a nightgown and sat on the balcony.

Johnny. I needed him, so, so badly. I looked over the balcony, imagining him walking through the garden. I blinked, seeing it again. Was it really? Yes. Johnny walked, Ponyboy beside him.

"One quick stop." Johnny told him, though Ponyboy didn't seem happy at all, he looked like he had been hit. Hard. Johnny looked up at me and smiled a brilliant white smile.

"Diana." He quickly came up, and as he saw my face, his smile faded.

"What happened?" He asked, taking my hands.

"I-I fell out of a tree." I lied, looking away. Johnny frowned, and gathered me in a hug. I wrapped my arms around his back trying not to cry. He looked down and kissed me, long and sweet. I grabbed the back of his head and made the kiss deeper. My thoughts cleared when I was with him. It was true love.

"Johnny! You gonna make-out with Diana all night?" Pony called irritably. Johnny finally pulled away.

"I-I" He said. I kissed him one more time.

"I know." I whispered. He smiled.

"Tomorrow?" he asked. I nodded. He climbed down the ladder, and walked off with Ponyboy. I felt happier, as I felt when I was with him. _Tomorrow _I thought. _Only a few hours away._ Little did I know, the slight happiness I felt would be destroyed. For the next day, everything would change.


End file.
